1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) shield apparatuses, and particularly to EMI shield apparatuses used with heat dissipation devices.
2. General Background
EMI occurs between neighboring electronic components or circuitries due to inductive coupling therebetween. EMI sources include inverters, diodes, transistors, amplifiers, power supplies, and other circuits of electronic devices. The effective performance of electronic devices can be interrupted, obstructed, or degraded by EMI. One popular solution developed to avoid the occurrence of EMI is to employ a metal EMI shield to absorb as much EMI radiation energy as possible.
A conventional RF (Radio Frequency) shield 40 is shown in FIG. 4. The RF shield 40 comprises a cover 44 and a frame 48. The cover 44 is a central portion of the RF shield 40, and is surrounded and defined by a peripheral score line 42. Four corner portions of the cover 44 are bent upwardly to form four bent portions 46, for facilitating removal of the cover 44 from the frame 48 by means of a tool such as a screwdriver. However, once the cover 44 is removed from the frame 48, the RF shield 40 cannot be used again. In addition, the heat absorbed from an electronic component by the RF shield 40 generally cannot be dissipated. The resulting buildup of heat can lead to a degradation in performance of the electronic component, and may even damage or destroy the electronic component.
FIG. 5 shows another conventional EMI shield 50. The EMI shield 50 comprises a cover 52 and a frame 54. A plurality of holes 56 is defined in the cover 52, for dissipating heat generated from an electronic component (not shown) accommodated in the EMI shield 50. However, the EMI shield 50 cannot completely shield the electronic component from EMI because of the holes 56.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.